Estrellas y un poco de vodka
by Mist221b
Summary: John despierta y descubre que Sherlock lo ha "secuestrado" y van de acampada. Al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar ambos pasan un buen día y una muy buena noche. !Regalo para NariInverse!


**¡Felicidades Nari! **_Espero que te guste :D_

_Campismo y estrellas. _

* * *

**Estrellas y un poco de vodka**

* * *

La cama de John no dejaba de temblar, se movía hacia delante como si tuviese ruedas y fuera por ahí sola despertando a John en el proceso. Este pensamiento consiguió despertar por completo a John, porque ¿de verdad era posible que una cama, su cama, estuviera moviéndose cual coche?

La inconsciencia de John impidió que pudiera pensar con claridad durante unos minutos, al parecer no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera estaba en su casa. John parpadeo tratando de ubicarse, intentando comprender que hacia durmiendo en un coche en marcha.

-Buenos días, John –le saludo la profunda voz de su compañero.

John volvió a parpadear confundido y sin ninguna palabra se giro hacia su compañero, quien estaba conduciendo el coche.

-Si estamos en un coche, y si ayer cuando te echaste a dormir no lo estabas –le comunico Sherlock de manera instantánea sin apartar la vista de la carretera, cosa que John agradeció- Café y unas cuantas galletas – exclamo señalando la guantera delante de él.

John la siguió con la mirada aun medio metió en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

-¿Caso? –llego a murmurar sintiendo su boca seca, dios de verdad que necesitaba ese café.

Sherlock arrugo la nariz y se volvió hacia él para analizarle antes de girar de nuevo a la carretera e inclinar la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Más o menos, llámalo un experimento.

-¿Un experimento? –pregunto con algo de miedo sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de Sherlock, John suspiro y se irguió en el asiento alcanzando el termo donde estaba el café, cuando estaba a medio camino de su boca su mano se paro - ¿No estará contaminado, o estas tratando de drogarme?

Sherlock le miro con expresión ofendida.

-Claro que no, John –exclamo con incredibilidad, John puso los ojos en blanco – me ofendes con tus falsas acusaciones.

-No pongas esa cara, tu y yo sabemos que han sido incontables las veces que me has utilizado para algún experimento contaminando mis bebidas, ¿o ya no te acuerdas del café y lo del azúcar?

-Tonterías, al fin y al cabo no te estaba drogando de verdad, era solo azúcar.

-Lo intención, Sherlock, la intención el lo que cuenta –dijo John casi de memoria, había tenido que echar mano de aquella frase más de lo necesario – Pero ese no es el caso, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos de acampada, John –exclamo Sherlock con entusiasmo.

John le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco, cosa que no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo.

-¿A santo de qué quieres ir de acampada? –le pregunto tratando de no atragantarse con la galleta.

-¿Recuerdas el caso de hace una semana? El del adolescente desaparecido y la vieja de la muleta – John asintió, un caso difícil de olvidar- Pues bien, el joven era muy propenso a hacer acampadas con sus amigos, ya viste todo su material en su habitación.

-Si me acuerdo, ¿pero que tiene que ver con que vallamos de campismo?

-Curiosidad John, y experimentación –continuo Sherlock con concentración – Nunca he ido de acampada, además en la zona a la que nos dirigimos hay una clase de hongos que no crecen en otro lado y nunca he tenido el placer de investigarlos correctamente.

-Pero Sherlock una acampada no se puede hacer así por así, hay que llegar materiales adecuados…

-Tenemos de todo John, no te preocupes –lo corto Sherlock con aburrimiento.

John suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, esto podría considerarse como el secuestro más extraño de su vida. En un coche de camino a no sé donde con el loco de su compañero de piso.

- ¿Tienda de campaña?-Sherlock asintió -¿sacos de dormir? ¿Linternas? ¿Cerillas?-Sherlock asintió tres veces- oh dios, ¿sabes si está permitido hacer fuego? ¿Has comparado comida?

-John no te preocupes, tengo de todo como no sabía que sería más necesario compre de todo. Y si, se puede hacer fuego, es una zona especializada donde la gente suele ir a hacer campismo. –John asintió algo más tranquilo – También he traído comida, no quisiera que murieras de hambre o que te matara un oso al tratar cazarlo.

-¿Estas intentando hacer una broma?- le pregunto John con una sonrisa.

-¿Funciono? –pregunto Sherlock con curiosidad.

-El simple hecho de que lo intentes ya es un éxito para mí –le dijo John con cariño y sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Sherlock le miro por el retrovisor, John le sostuvo la mirada deleitándose al ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Sherlock sonrió levemente y le guiño un ojo antes de poner la vista en la carretera de nuevo.

Estuvieron disfrutando de un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que John se acordó de que era miércoles, mañana tenía que ir a trabajar, en realidad hoy también tendría que hacerlo.

-Sherlock –exclamo con urgencia – ¿Y mi trabajo? Hoy tenía que estar a las ocho, ¡Sarah me va a matar! Me echaran –exclamo nervioso.

-Lo tengo todo bajo control John –le contesto Sherlock con demasiada tranquilidad para el gusto de John – ayer llame a Sarah y le comunique lo que pasaba. Tienes el resto de la semana libre.

John le miro con disgusto.

-¿Y se puede saber que pasaba? –le pregunto con resentimiento- ¿Con que le has chantajeado esta vez?

-Me sigues ofendiendo –suspiro Sherlock con dramatismo- No la he chantajeado con nada, solo le recordé que no te dio las vacaciones que te correspondían del año pasado, ya sabes de esa vez que te empeñaste en trabajar – John rodo los ojos, la verdad es que se había empeñado en trabajar porque se había enfadado con el detective y necesitaba un modo de escape donde poder ignorarle- Sarah estuvo de acuerdo y nos deseo feliz viaje.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias – Sherlock se encogió de hombros- ha sido muy considerado de tu parte Sherlock –le comunico medio sarcásticamente medio en serio- Y hablando de trabajo, ¿sabes que en una acampada no hay casos, ni ningún tipo de puzle o que incluso no hay cobertura?

Sherlock gruño de respuesta y John rio con diversión. Se iba a divertir en esta aventura que su amigo había preparado aunque fuera a su costa.

-¿Te importa si pongo la radio? –e pregunto John con una sonrisa.

* * *

El lugar que había elegido Sherlock había resultado ser un precioso lugar a las orillas de un tranquilo riachuelo. Se respiraba paz de verdad por eso cuando John bajo del coche no pudo evitar respirar profundamente y desear tener una cámara para poder plasmar el paisaje.

Sherlock pareció leerle los pensamientos, como siempre, y del bolsillo se saco una cámara pequeña que lanzo a John sin ninguna preocupación. John la recogió al vuelo y le regalo una sonrisa que pareció hacer retroceder al detective.

John sonrió para sí, iba a ser un día muy largo.

La mañana pasó rápidamente organizando todo lo que Sherlock había comprado, toda la tienda al parecer, y montar el campamente, al final se quedarían dos noches de acampada para poder disfrutar del día.

John sudo la goda gorda montando la tienda de campaña que ambos compartirían, para el sonrojo de John, hasta que consiguió que Sherlock, con un suspiro impertinente, le ayudase. Luego Sherlock desapareció preocupando a John antes de que le encontrase casi besando el suelo debajo de un árbol examinando los hongos, John había reído más relajado y premio a Sherlock con una foto para el recuerdo.

John sabía que había sido una buena mañana cuando el sol desapareció finalmente. Había disfrutado con su amigo sin ningún caso por medio y Sherlock no había parecido completamente gruñón como John esperaba que fuera. Todo estaba siendo extrañamente perfecto. E incluso tenía unas cuantas fotos que lo testificaban.

-A sido una buena tarde, Sherlock, gracias –le comunico John sentándose en el tronco que habían colocado frente a la hoguera.

Sherlock le miro abandonando su análisis del hongo que tenía en sus manos y asintió complacido.

-No me he aburrido –respondió con simplicidad.

John sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que eso equivalente a como él se había sentido en el idioma del detective.

John cogió un palo que había en sus pies para atizar al fuego, las llamas parecieron hipnotizarle en dejando su mente totalmente en blanco. De repente una piedra le golpeo la pierna sacándole de su estupor.

-¿Qué demonios…?-exclamo John sorprendido.

-Te estaba hablando John –gruño Sherlock mirándole con mala cara.

-Lo siento, yo también tengo derecho a perderme en mi mente ¿sabes?-se quejo enderezándose en el tronco.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y le miro fijamente, John se fijo que ya había dejado el hongo que estaba examinando.

-¿Qué decías? –le pregunto con un suspiro.

-Que me aburro.

John le miro fijamente sin parpadear con resignamiento, este hombre era imposible.

-Bien, pues hagamos la cena y después podemos jugar a algo –exclamo John poniéndose en pie y yendo a hacia el coche donde habían dejado la comida – Habías comprado alcohol ¿verdad? –le pregunto volteándose para verle asentir.

-¿Un juego? –Pregunto Sherlock con cautela -¿Qué clase de juego?

-No sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo –respondió John con un encogimiento de hombros- también podíamos contar historias, de miedo o de aventuras, lo que quieras.

-Nada me da miedo –exclamo Sherlock encogiendo la nariz.

John puso los ojos en blanco pero no comento nada, sabía que ese tema podía herir a Sherlock en su más profundo orgullo, y aun tenía que pasar un día entero con él solo en aquel lugar.

Cuando la cena estuvo "hecha" ambos se sentaron frente a la hoguera, no muy lejos uno del otro, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para verse las caras. Sherlock comió a regañadientes, pero pronto se olvido cuando John le pregunto por algún caso antes de que se conocieran.

John escucho embelesado como Sherlock relataba el caso con entusiasmo, John pensó que este era el momento que mejor definía su amistad, el momento que explicaba la razón por la que los dos seguían juntos. Ambos se necesitaban, se complementaban. Pues Sherlock nunca sonaba igual cuando hablaba con otra persona y John nunca se sentía mejor que cuando estaba con Sherlock.

-Ojala hubieras estado allí John –exclamo Sherlock con una sonrisa.

-Me hubiera gustado –corroboro John dándole un sorbo a su cerveza – pero creo que estaba un poco lejos en ese entonces.

-Afganistán – dijo Sherlock con disgusto – podíamos habernos encontrado antes si no hubieras ido al ejercito John.

-Si claro, tú y yo, un estudiante de medicina adicto a la adrenalina y un joven paliducho adicto a las drogas – bromeo John – hubiera sido un desastre.

Sherlock rio deslizándose del banco para acabar sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el tronco.

John le miro con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si ambos se hubieran conocido antes.

-Bueno, voy a traer malvaviscos y el vodka –exclamo John poniéndose en pie, Sherlock asintió y se quedo mirando el fuego perdiéndose en el, John asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando volvió con la comida, la bebida y un par de vasos se sentó como estaba Sherlock pero más cerca que antes de él.

-Había pensado que podíamos jugar a un juego de beber, pero como solo estamos dos y tú eres tú – empezó John abriendo la botella – creo que vamos a inventarnos el juego.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-le pregunto Sherlock con cautela.

-Voy a hacerte preguntas si eres capaz de deducir la respuesta bebo yo, sino bebes tú –respondió John con orgullo, era muy extraño ver a Sherlock beber y esta vez no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-No me parece del todo justo –le comunico cruzándose de brazos – si por ejemplo me preguntas quien es el primer ministro yo no voy a poder deducir eso, y por lo tanto voy a tener que beber –continuo con voz acusatoria - ¿Está tratando de emborracharme, doctor?

-¿Qué? No, no –murmuro John rápidamente de manera inocente – las preguntas no serán de esa clase, ya te he dicho que vas a tener que deducirlas. Te hare preguntas sobre mí.

Sherlock le miro con curiosidad y coloco sus manos frente a sus labios, como hacia siempre que pensaba.

-Si no acierto, ¿me dirás la respuesta correcta? –pregunto con interés.

John sonrió y asintió, Sherlock bajo las manos y ofreció su vaso para que John echara el vodka.

-Bien, por donde empezamos…-tarareo John.

* * *

Media hora después ambos ya habían acabado con toda la botella, tan solo quedaba un pequeño culo para una última pregunta y a esa altura ambos estaban en iguales circunstancias, vamos riéndose por cada estupidez pero sin llegar a hacerlas ellos mismos.

-¡Ultima pregunta! –exclamo John con entusiasmo, Sherlock rio abiertamente animando a John a seguir – no te vas a esperar esta pregunta Sherlock, y vas a tener que beberte lo que queda –se burlo John.

-Eso ya lo veremos – exclamo Sherlock con voz decidida y una torcida sonrisa en su cara.

John rio tratando de pensar en una buena pregunta, ya había agotado en si las difíciles y Sherlock había logrado deducir bien más de la mitad, aunque esto a John ya le daba igual, ya había conseguido que Sherlock se soltase con el alcohol y lo estaba disfrutando.

-Bien, bien –empezó John colocando sus manos frente a sus labios imitando la típica pose de Sherlock - ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Sherlock dejo escapar una carcajada, John sonrió para sí, no era una pregunta difícil.

-El purpura–respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa segura y picara.

John no se sorprendió de que lo adivinara, vivían juntos desde hace muchos meses, era obvio que lo supiera pero no por eso dejo de parecerle brillante.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde te basas para hacer esa deducción? –le pregunto John aun sin beber de su vaso.

Sherlock sonrió de nuevo antes de inclinarse hacia él. John le sonrió de vuelta sin preocuparse del acercamiento de su amigo.

-Me he fijado como me miras cuando llevo la camisa de ese mismo color, parece captar más tu atención –murmuro Sherlock – o al menos me encuentras más atractivo con ella.

John se sonrojo pero no aparto la mirada de Sherlock, quien con la luz del fuego y con unos tragos de más parecía más fiero que nunca. John se lamio los labios y sin dejar de mirarle se bebió de golpe todo el vodka que le quedaba en el vaso.

-Brillante, como siempre –murmuro John acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo, John?- pregunto Sherlock con la voz aun más grave.

John trago saliva sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, no estaba borracho pero tampoco estaba sobrio, y si lo hubiese estado se hubiera parado a pensar antes de actuar. Pero John no estaba sobrio y la mirada brillante de Sherlock, atrayéndole más cerca de él, no hacía posible que John parara a pensar en que iba a besar a su amigo, a Sherlock, su mejor amigo.

-Sí, oh dios si Sherlock –murmuro a una mínima distancia de sus labios.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sherlock rozando los de John en el acto, John suspiro sintiendo un pequeño placer en la boca del estomago.

Se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente a los ojos con los labios rozándose en cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, pero ninguno dio el paso definitivo hasta unos minutos después.

-Voy a besarte John –le anuncio Sherlock con seriedad apoyando su frente contra la de John–voy a besarte hasta que el placer se confunda con el dolor –murmuro acariciando su nariz con la de John – Voy a besarte durante tanto tiempo y tan duro que olvidaras todos las veces anteriores que alguien te ha besado –exclamo con fiereza, John trago saliva ligeramente mareado.

-Estas borracho –murmuro John.

-Estoy lo suficientemente lucido para saber que esto el lo que quiero –exclamo Sherlock respirando ahora más fuerte, John sintiendo ganas de calmarlo paso sus manos por los dos brazos de Sherlock acariciando sus hombros con suavidad pero con decisión hasta llegar a su cuello – John, tu también quieres esto. ¿Lo quieres verdad?

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –le pregunto John ignorando su anterior pregunta.

Empezó a acariciarle el cuello con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda se deslizo entre sus rizos como siempre había deseado hacer, John dejo escapar un suspiro de placer.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta –suspiro Sherlock.

-Tú tampoco –contraataco John sin dejar de acariciarlo – Sherlock, ¿tú qué crees? Si no lo quisiera me habría retirado hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Has bebido, tu nivel de alcohol no es muy alto pero aun podría llevarte a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer – le respondió rozando una vez más su nariz con la suya, John se estaba muriendo de la anticipación, Oh dios que se diera prisa.

-Sí, sí que quiero –murmuro John con un nudo en la garganta, era una simple afirmación para un beso, un simple beso y lo que podría venir después pero se sentía como si estuviera firmando un contrato para toda su viva.

Sherlock sonrió y sin esperar más tiempo junto sus labios contra los de John. Sus manos volaron hacia la cara de John antes de que él reaccionara para guiarle en el beso, Sherlock consiguió hacerse paso entre sus labios y en seguida su lengua invadió la boca de John.

John gimió dejándose llevar. _Oh dios cuanto había deseado esto._

* * *

Mucho tiempo después John y Sherlock descansaban juntos contra un árbol, Sherlock se encontraba apoyado en el árbol con John entre sus piernas, la cabeza de John descansaba en el hombro de Sherlock y las manos de ambos estaban unidas encima del estomago de John.

-Es increíble cómo se ven aquí las estrellas –comento John con tranquilidad.

-No debería impresionarte tanto –repuso Sherlock con tono aburrido – estoy seguro que en el desierto son aun más espectaculares.

John rio inclinando su cabeza hacia el cuello de Sherlock para darle un pequeño mordico, Sherlock suspiro con satisfacción.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero aquí contigo son aun más especiales.

Sherlock resoplo pero estrecho a John más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Aun no habían hablado del beso o de su relación, pero se sentía como si no hiciera falta, no había nada que entender, tan solo eran ellos dos, la relación seria la misma pero con una cantidad considerable de besos y mucho, o eso esperaba John, sexo.

Sherlock separo su mano izquierda de la de John acercándola hacia su cara para ver el reloj de su muñeca. Cuando pareció ver la hora volvió a bajar el brazo y deposito un beso en la cabeza de John.

-Feliz cumpleaños John Watson –le susurro contra su oído.

John abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

-¿Cómo...? –empezó John sin saber que decir.

Sherlock rio con diversión antes de robarle un beso.

-Sabía que no te acordarías, con el último caso y esta pequeña sorpresa – empezó Sherlock con una sonrisa – Y cuando la madre nos hablo de la afición de su hijo vi tu cara John, te morías de ganas por una acampada.

-¿Has hecho esto por mi?- John sonrió ampliamente volviéndose hacia él.

Sherlock asintió.

-¿No es bueno? –pregunto con duda.

-Sherlock es fantástico –exclamo John – jodidamente fantástico – volvió a exclamar con entusiasmo – es un regalo fantástico Sherlock, gracias.

-Y aun ahí otro –murmuro Sherlock con satisfacción, John le miro con curiosidad cuando Sherlock se hecho un poco hacia adelante para alcanzar el bolsillo de su cazadora.

-¡Sherlock! –Exclamo John divertido arrebatándole el lubricante – este es un regalo muy arriesgado –bromeo sin poder parar de reír - ¿Qué pasa si no nos llegamos a besar?

-Muy poco probable –contesto Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros – lo tenía todo calculado.

John rio y se inclino para robarle otro beso a Sherlock. Podía acostumbrarse a esto, definitivamente podría.

-¿Estás seguro? –le susurro boca contra boca.

-Obviamente John –le contesto acercándole más hacia él.

-Bien, vamos a aprovechar mi regalo.

Sherlock sonrió con picardía antes de lanzarse contra John de nuevo.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, especialmente a ti Nari ;) _


End file.
